


Trick or Treat

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Baking, Halloween, M/M, Scenting, daddy scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn’t want his daughter to come away from the holiday completely empty handed, so he bites the bullet and goes trick-or-treating for her even though he’s pushing 31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Being sick on Halloween has to be one of the most unfortunate things, especially if you're a kid. You're not supposed to get sick until after Halloween, after walking around outside in the cold and gorging yourself on candy.

But as fate would have it, Ari gets sick just a few days before hand. And she's been talking about it for months, ecstatic and trying to plan out her costume. She even made him get a matching one, so that he can be the little red to her big bad wolf. So it's a little disappointing that he doesn't get to experience that with her this year.

Scott doesn't want his daughter to come away from the holiday completely empty handed, so he bites the bullet and goes trick-or-treating for her even though he's pushing 31. People comment on it, too. They repeatedly point out that he's too old to be doing such a thing, but then he tells them why he's doing it and if he's lucky all he gets is a skeptical look and a handful of candy.

There are some people who don't even give him that. It's like that with every single house he goes to, even some little kids give him questioning looks. So he's relieved when he reaches the last house of the evening, holding the bucket and walking up behind a little girl, waiting patiently for his turn.

Derek looks at the last guy in line and narrows his eyes when the little girl dressed as Elsa walks away, “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”

"You noticed, huh?" Scott nods and offers a polite smile to the guy, observing how impressive his costume is, "No, it's uh-" he shrugs, "It's for my daughter. She's sick and she couldn't come trick-or-treating for herself."

The moment the words are out of the man’s mouth, Derek feels like he’s just stepped in it. He sighs and tips over his bucket, “I’m sorry, but I’m out.”

"Oh," Scott's brows raise and he shrugs it off, "Hey, that's cool. There's been a ton of kids out tonight."

Derek frowns because he feels guilty leaving the guy empty-handed when his kid is sick, and he’s probably been judged by every house on the block. He sighs and motions back, “You know what, I’m out of candy, but I’m sure I have something else I can do.” He narrows his eyes, “It might take some time, if you wanna come in.”

Scott opens his mouth to protest, but he kind of relishes the thought of being able to warm his hands and gain back the feeling in his face, "Uh, sure," he says, moving further up the steps.

Derek steps back to open the door and lets the man in first, following in after him and setting the empty bucket by the door. “Just ignore her,” he says when the man and Cora meet eyes, then walks into the kitchen, moving to set the stove to preheat.

Despite what the guy says, Scott still lifts his hand in a polite wave, "Hi," he smiles, awkwardly holding Ari's bucket.

"Uh, hey," Cora responds to the stranger, looking him over curiously, "What are you supposed to be, little red?"

"Yeah, actually," Scott chuckles and motions to the red hooded cape.

"Derek," Cora says in amusement, not taking her eyes off the human, "You hear that? He's _little red_."

Derek huffs, “The fact wasn’t lost on me,” he mutters as he takes an egg from the fridge and moves to the cabinet to get out one of the boxes of party mix cake mix.

Scott doesn't get the apparent joke, but he keeps smiling regardless, "You um-you guys really did a bang up job on your makeup. It looks so real it's crazy."

“Convincing, isn’t it?” Derek asks and smirks, turning to take the tub of cool whip from the fridge next, “Thanks.”

"Yeah, no problem," Scott nods and watches the guy named Derek, speaking up after a moment, "Hey, you really don’t have to go through all of this trouble. Honestly."

“It’s no trouble,” Derek responds, glancing up at him, “I was already planning to make them, so it’s fine.”

"Well," Scott sets Ari's candy down on the table and gestures to what Derek's doing, "Do you need any help with anything? I feel bad just standing here watching you."

Derek shrugs and motions to the cabinet behind the man, “There’s a bag of powdered sugar up there you could get for me.”

"Okay, cool," Scott moves and opens the cabinet, grabbing the powdered sugar after looking around for it for a moment. It's a little disorienting, moving around in someone else's home, but he walks over next to Derek  and puts the bag down, "I'm Scott, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

“Scott,” Derek repeats the name and nods, “You too,” he says as he finishes mixing the cake mix and everything else together, setting the bowl between them, “Roll them, like this.” He takes the powdered sugar, covering his palms and then reaching into the bowl for some of the mix, rolling it into a ball and setting it out onto the cookie sheet.

"I didn't even know you could make cookies from cake mix," Scott admits and smiles as he covers his own hands with powdered sugar, watching Derek and trying to follow his instructions, "This is neat."

“They’re better, in my opinion - softer,” Derek says, setting each one out, adding more powder to his hands each time, “You can do it with any cake mix. And it’s so simple - an egg, cool whip, powdered sugar, and cake mix. That’s all it takes.”

"He would know, he makes them all the time," Cora teases, hanging back but still watching them curiously. 

"I'll have to remember that," Scott looks between the woman and Derek, still rolling cookies, "This is really nice of you guys. So um, thanks."

Derek lifts a brow at Scott, “After what you told me, it’s the least I can do.”

"You don't know me though, I could've been lying to you," Scott points out, "But you invited me into your home anyway." He looks between them again, smile softening, "Do you two have any kids of your own?"

Derek blinks and looks to Cora before chuckling, “Uh… no, she’s my sister.”

"Oh!" Scott makes an apologetic face when the woman makes an audible gagging sound, "I just assumed, I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” Derek responds, smirking, “It happens more often than not, honestly.”

" _Too often_ ," Cora sighs.

Scott dusts his hands over the sink once they're done, "So do these take as long as a cake normally would?"

“No,” Derek shakes his head, “And they don’t take as long as normal cookies do, either. Eight… nine minutes, ten at the most.”

Cora smiles to herself and motions to the other room, "I'm gonna call it a night," she tells Derek, winking before leaving them alone.

"It's not even seven-thirty," Scott muses in confusion, "Is she really going to bed?"

Derek narrows his eyes after his sister and shrugs, “I doubt it,” he says and finishes rolling the last cookie, turning to grab the bag of powdered sugar as he flattens each ball some and sprinkles the powder on top.

"Uh, okay," Scott responds casually, it's none of his business what these people do.

“How old is your daughter?” Derek asks then, glancing up at Scott.

"She's eight," Scott smiles at the mention of Ari.

Derek nods thoughtfully, “It’s unfortunate she has to miss the holiday because she’s sick. Was she supposed to be the big bad wolf?”

"Um... yeah," Scott smiles wider and motions to Derek, "She'd probably love your costume."

“Probably,” Derek responds, turning to tuck the sheet of cookies into the oven finally and then moving to the sink to wash his hands off, “It’s the one time of the year I can really go all out.”

Scott tentatively takes a seat at the table, "I'm surprised you didn't go for a full body kind of thing."

“Full body?” Derek asks and chuckles, motioning to his claws, “You mean like that?”

"Nice!" Scott reacts enthusiastically, "I didn't even notice."

Derek finishes washing his hands and turns around to show Scott so that he can see them better, “They’re subtle.”

"Far away, sure," Scott takes Derek's hand to look at them, shaking his head before glancing up at him, "How do you do anything with these on?"

“You get used to it after a while,” Derek responds, looking back at Scott.

"It's really cool," Scott lets go of Derek's hand then, smiling slightly.

Derek tilts his head at Scott, leaning back against the counter and setting his hand on the edge of it, “The kids get a kick out of it, when I put candy in the bags and stuff. It’s not often I can do something like this.”

Scott reaches up and pushes the hood off his head, nodding, "It's nice to see people who enjoy Halloween."

“My family takes it pretty seriously, this is just… a small part of it,” Derek responds, “Tonight and the next four nights we have a Halloween event on the family property.”

"Oh wow, that's cool."

“You’re welcome to come, if you want,” Derek offers as he smirks, “It’s not really for kids, though. Not all of it, at least. But your daughter could enjoy the kid section of it.”

"That sounds fun," Scott nods, "Where is it? And are costumes mandatory?"

Derek shakes his head, “They’re not, but… if your daughter wants to, she could. Most people come dressed up. And it’s the Hale house, the big property on ninth.”

"Yeah, maybe if she's feeling better, we'll stop by," Scott tells him, "Is there any specific time it starts?"

“Four until eight for kids under seventeen,” Derek explains, “But it goes past two AM for adults.”

"All four nights?"

Derek nods.

"Alright," Scott nods and glances towards the oven, "Thanks for inviting me."

Derek pulls away from the counter when it beeps and grabs an oven mitt, bending over to open it and pull out the cookie sheet.

Scott feels his cheeks heat when he accidentally looks at Derek's butt, but in his defense it was pointed pretty much directly at him, "They um-" he clears his throat when his voice squeaks, "They smell amazing."

Derek sets the sheet on the counter, taking off the mitt and turning off the oven before looking at Scott, “Give them a bit to cool down and you can try one.”

"I dunno," Scott rubs the side of his neck guiltily, "I already stole a few pieces of her candy. I probably shouldn't."

“One won’t hurt,” Derek says and chuckles.

"If you think so."

Derek nods as he takes up a spatula to loosen each cookie off the sheet before they harden completely, “I think you’ll be safe.”

Scott quirks a small smile and nods to himself, otherwise silent as he watches Derek loosen each cookie up individually.

“Your daughter may not be able to trick or treat this year, from being sick,” Derek says then, “But at the event, I know they give out candy bags to all the kids.”

"I just hope she starts feeling better so that we can come," Scott responds.

“You’ve got a few days, so hopefully that’ll be enough time,” Derek says and takes one of the cookies from the sheet, offering it to Scott, “Go ahead.”

Scott knows the cookie is going to be good before it even touches his mouth, the sweet smell filling his senses. It practically falls apart on his tongue, humming at how warm and delicious it is, "Wow."

“Exactly,” Derek responds knowingly, watching him, “They’re like that long after they’ve cooled. They stay soft.”

"These are better than those awesome sugar cookies that you can buy at the store."

“Those cookies are an insult,” Derek makes a face, taking one of the cookies and eating it, humming lowly and closing his eyes as his ears flick back.

Scott chokes on his last bite of cookie, narrowing his brows at Derek, "That's so cool," he coughs, covering his mouth, "How did you get your ears to move like that?"

Derek opens his eyes and looks at Scott when he realizes what he’s done, “Oh… uh… it’d be spoiling if I said it.”

"What exactly would you be spoiling?"

“Costume tricks?” Derek shrugs, taking up another cookie.

"Ah, okay, gotcha," Scott nods and stands up finally, dusting his hand on his knee.

Derek turns to get a plastic bag now that the cookies have had time to chill, taking up five of them and putting them in the bag, closing it and then dropping it in the bucket. He looks at Scott then, “If you ask me, that’s better than any candy bar.”

"I'd probably have to agree," Scott smiles and picks up the bucket, pressing his lips together as he offers Derek his other hand, "It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you again soon."

Derek scents the air subtly for a moment, then takes Scott’s hand, tugging him in and leaning in to kiss him, keeping it somewhat chaste. He pulls back and smirks at Scott, “Maybe.”

Scott doesn’t even have time to really react to what happens, he’s left gaping like an idiot as he stares at Derek, able to feel the flush spreading across his face, “Okay,” he mutters in confusion, slowly moving to the door. He finds Derek attractive. Or, he thinks he’s attractive, from what he can tell. And he may have accidentally checked him out once, but he doesn’t know how they got from there to here, “See you.”

“Don’t forget this,” Derek scoops up a couple more cookies and offers them to Scott, “You already know where to get _more_.”

Scott takes them as his heart races, “T-thanks,” he mumbles, almost positive that Derek’s hitting on him. He motions to the cookies, otherwise silent as he stumbles back towards the door to let himself out. He’s interested, definitely, but it’s been so long that he doesn’t know how to flirt anymore.

Derek moves to the kitchen door and looks over to Cora after Scott leaves, “That went well,” he says sarcastically.

“I can’t believe you **kissed** him,” Cora tells her brother, shaking her head, “Moron.”

“He was clearly attracted to me,” Derek shrugs, “And he doesn’t smell like anyone else.”

“But he’s human, dum dum,” Cora moves over to Derek and flicks his head, “There was no flirting, no nothing. He’s probably confused.”

Derek huffs and swats her hand away, “I guess that’s why I’m single.”

“It helps if you show interest in someone **before** attacking their face with your mouth.”

“My wolf wants him,” Derek responds, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I know, I could smell,” Cora rolls her eyes, “That’s still no excuse.”

“It doesn’t exactly give me much time to think,” Derek says and looks at her, “It was hard enough keeping myself off of him.”

“Well, hopefully you can play damage control if he shows up the next couple of days,” Cora muses, trying to give her idiot of a brother a little bit of hope.

Derek frowns as he searches his sister’s face, “It’s not like I attacked him. It wasn’t _that_ bad… was it?”

“He looked pretty startled, Der-bear,” Cora pats Derek on the back, “Look at it this way, or from his point of view. Some guy he doesn’t know invites him into his house, makes cookies for his daughter. Guy doesn’t flirt at all, and then kisses him before he leaves. It’s weird, you got weird.”

“Sounds normal to me,” Derek says and shrugs, “I don’t see anything wrong with showing someone you want them. Kissing someone **is** flirting.”

“Yeah, but it’s not something you should normally lead with,” Cora sighs, “You’re hopeless.”

Derek walks past her into the front room and takes a seat on the couch, “I don’t understand human needs to complicate things further than that.” He shifts back finally, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“What was it you said? That’s why you’re single,” Cora follows Derek and sits down with him, “You don’t even try, you just do what’s comfortable to you.”

“It’s instinct,” Derek says, tilting his head at her, “I don’t see the point in beating around something like that. Why does it have to be more than that?”

“He’s human,” Cora points out again, since Derek still doesn’t seem to understand, “I’d say if he shows up, that’s a good sign that you didn’t goof completely.”

“He seemed pretty squeamish afterwards,” Derek responds and looks up at the ceiling, “Reminds me of a few situations I’ve been in in the past.”

“Weird how the same situation keeps happening,” Cora muses sarcastically.

Derek turns and glares at her, “You can’t tell me you haven’t went in there like that before.”

“Oh, no, I have,” Cora admits, “But most of the time, if they’re human, I adapt a little to their stupid ways so that I don’t scare them off.”

“By doing what, exactly? Courting them?”

“That and, like I said, flirting goes a long way.”

Derek stares at her silently for a moment, “I don’t really flirt.”

“I’m aware,” Cora responds dryly.

* * *

On the last day of the event, Scott finally arrives at it and Derek tries not to be obvious about how excited he is when he realizes it, but he quickly makes his way over to the entrance and motions to Scott, looking at Laura.

“This one gets a free pass,” he looks at Scott and notices he’s come alone, so he reaches out and grabs one of the bags anyway, walking over to him and offering it up, “For your daughter.”

Scott looks at the guy in confusion and tentatively takes the bag, smiling nervously, “Um, thanks,” he says, scrunching his brows up, “Do I know you?”

Derek blinks at the question, frowning because he isn’t sure if that’s some kind of response to what he did the last time they talked, or that he really doesn’t know.

He motions to himself, “Derek.”

“Oh, hey!” Scott’s eyes widen then and he stares, because wow, he’s a very pretty man, “I’m an idiot, I should’ve known. It’s just-without the makeup, you know?”

“Yeah, right,” Derek chuckles and winks at him, “Not bad, yeah?”

Scott snorts at the sudden, overt flirting, “Um,” he smiles, “Not bad,” he agrees.

“How is she?” Derek asks then, leading Scott past the gate, “Still sick?”

“She’s getting better, but yeah,” Scott nods and walks with Derek, holding the kiddie bag, “Still running a small fever.”

“Did she try any of the cookies?”

“Yeah, she loved them,” Scott tells Derek, “Pretty sure she was talking about them in her sleep she loved them so much. I might have to have you show me how to make them.”

Derek smirks, “They’re simple to learn,” he glances Scott over, “You don’t look so bad out of the little red riding hood outfit you were wearing.”

“Um,” Scott’s cheeks turn pink, “Thanks.”

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come,” Derek admits then, “Not because of your daughter, but because of what I did.”

“Yeah-it-well,” Scott huffs when he starts stammering, “I wanted to be with her, felt like I should stay with her, you know? But then Stiles made me come. Should we um-should we talk about the thing… about what happened, or..?”

Derek shakes his head, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to be so forward… or I did. But I-I’m aware other people don’t like that.”

“I didn’t **not** like it,” Scott feels the need to clarify, “It was just sudden and-and out of the blue, I guess.”

Derek chuckles and clears his throat, “That’s normally how I work, I guess.”

“Sorry for acting so weird about it.”

“It’s not normal, is it?” Derek asks, narrowing his eyes, “Just jumping in. Of course you’d act weird if I hadn’t done… everything else leading up to that kind of thing.”

“I mean, I didn’t even know you were interested in me,” Scott explains, “We didn’t-we don’t really know one another and… I’m crazy rusty, I haven’t been with anybody in a long time.”

Derek nods empathetically, “I can relate,” he says, watching Scott, “But I’m not really one to complicate things. If I’m interested, I’m interested.”

“And you’re interested?” Scott asks and touches Derek’s arm, stopping him next to the side of the house, “... in me?”

“I kissed you, didn’t I?” Derek asks rhetorically, “Nothing says interested like that.”

“But _why_?” Scott asks and chuckles, looking him in the eyes, “Like, are you just… interested in hooking up? Because I… it’s stupid, but I can’t do that… I get attached to people too easy.”

“I don’t hook up,” Derek responds, “And after that night I got a pretty good idea of the person you are, So, yeah, I’m interested.”

“You got a good idea of the kind of person I am?”

Derek stares at him, “You went trick or treating, in costume, so that your daughter would have some kind of Halloween while she was sick. You didn’t even want to leave her side to come here today.”

“And that’s a quality that you find appealing?” Scott asks, still kind of confused, “You’re interested in me because… I’m a dad?”

“Not all dads are caring,” Derek responds, “Call it instinct. But it’s not as simple as just being attracted to you because you have a kid.”

“You took a risk, didn’t you?” Scott turns when a couple people walk past them, “I mean, how did you even know I like guys?”

Derek smiles at the question, he can’t be honest with Scott, but he **can** avoid lying, “You were staring at my ass when I took the cookies from the oven.”

“How do you even **know** that?” Scott chuckles shyly, “You had your back to me.”

“I know when someone’s staring at me,” Derek responds, “And how you were talking after that… it was obvious.”

“You’re pretty sure of yourself.”

Derek stares at Scott, searching his face, “Am I wrong?”

“No,” Scott says softly, “It’s just weird that you knew. I could’ve been with someone for all you knew.”

“That’s true,” Derek agrees, because Scott isn’t wrong, “But I’d rather let you know I’m interested than to pretend I’m not.”

Scott sighs weakly and nods, “You **were** dressed up like the big bad wolf, you sure you weren’t just trying to lure little red into your home?”

“To what? _Eat you_?” Derek asks and lifts a brow suggestively as he smirks.

Scott’s thoughts admittedly get a little dirty and he smiles, tucking his chin down, “This isn’t just a thing you do, is it?” he asks, glancing back up, “Seduce innocent, severely deprived dads?”

“Is there anything I could do that would make you think otherwise?” Derek offers then, because he isn’t sure what he could do at this point to convince him.

“You could probably take me out sometime,” Scott suggests.

“I’d like to,” Derek responds, surprised that Scott seems to actually be okay with it, “I wouldn’t mind taking you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other chaptered fics, but I wanted to get out some holiday fics as well. Hope you guys understand.
> 
> -Cammerel


End file.
